A Battle for Humanity
by ichigosoragoku87
Summary: The Z-Fighters and the Soul Reapers face a foe too great for them so they must call upon the aid of the legendary Demon Hunter Dante and Hellsing Org. agents Seras Victoria and Alucard to face a foe that is not only a Saiyan, but a Vampire Demon.
1. A Battle for Humanity

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon as Dante, the renowned Devil Hunter, was relaxing in his chair with a magazine over his face. Things had been quiet since Patty had left to be with her mother. And as usual, the place stayed a mess but at times Dante would actually (it's a miracle) pick up the empty pizza boxes, old magazines, and empty beer cans off the floor. Dante was snoozing when his friend and agent Morrison, in his tan coat and hat as always, walked through the door.

"You know Morrison, that last job you had me do was really pathetic." Dante told him as he still had the magazine over his face.

Dante was talking about the job he got awhile after Patty left and had Lady and Trish help him.

"The only reason you're complaining about the job is because you didn't get the amount of cash you wanted." Morrison said as he walked over to Dante and took the magazine off his face.

"Exactly. And now I STILL have to pay Lady's debt and it's driving me crazy as hell." Dante sighed.

"Well I have good news for you then. A new job just opened up." Morrison said.

"After the pay from the last one, N-O."

"Hear me out Dante, I think you'll like this one. It involves something different than demons."

"And what would that be?" Dante asked as he sat with his arms crossed.

"Vampires." Morrison told him.

"Vampires? You mean the ones that only come out at night and bite people's necks to drink their blood?" Dante said with some surprise.

"The very. This job is all the way in London, England." Morrison said as he took some papers out of his coat and put them on Dante's desk. "The client's name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing family. She's also an old penpal of mine. Apparently her group, the Hellsing Organization which hunts vampires, is having trouble taking care of some vampires that for some reason have gained the same powers as demons and it's a real hassle, especially for their top agents."

"Top agents?" Dante asked as he got up from his seat and went to his fridge and took out a strawberry sundae.

"Seras Victoria and Alucard. They also happen to be vampires." Morrison said as Dante spat his sundae and coughed.

"V-vampires? *cough cough* Hunting their own kind?" Dante said.

"Yes but Alucard works for Integra as he has for the Hellsing family for centuries. As for Seras, she was originally a officer for the London Police but when she was caught in a battle between Alucard and a vampire, she was shot and chose to become a vampire in order to stay alive." Morrison told Dante as he read the files that showed Integra, Alucard, and Seras's pictures.

"Alucard. Isn't that Dracula backwards?" Dante asked.

"Yes. But he is the son of Vlad Dracula II otherwise known as Count Dracula himself. When his life was spared, he only live to serve the Hellsing family from then on, which is why Alucard and Seras hunt down their own kind." Morrison answered.

"Okay I'll bite: Why are there vampires with demon powers?" Dante then asked.

"That is something Interga and the others can't figure out which is why you're going to London and help them. Interga is willing to pay anything for you to help them with their problem." Morrison finished as he was surprised to see Dante quickly on his feet with his red coat on and Rebellion sword sheathed on his back and holstered his guns, Ebony and Ivory.

"When's the next flight to London?" Dante asked with a grin on his face.

Morrison took out a airplane ticket and handed it to Dante.

"Flight's in two hours. I'll give you a lift to the airport."

"Thanks. Mind watching the shop while I'm in Merry Old London?"

"Actually Dante, I'm coming with you to London. Integra's not only my penpal but an old classmate of mine back in my high school years." Morrison told him.

"Fine whatever. Wait, where's your-"

Morrison pulled his ticket out of his hat and showed it to Dante.

"Alright, let's get going."

And so Dante and Morrison arrived at the city airport and boarded the flight to London, which took about 12 hours. It was midnight when the two arrived as they picked up their luggage and sat outside the London Airport waiting for their ride to the Hellsing Manor.

"Excuse me. Dante and Morrison?" said a woman with a British accent who approached them as she stepped out of a limo.

The woman was no more than at least 19, having short blonde hair and wore a blue police uniform where the shoulders had the Hellsing emblem printed on it. The girl also said piercing red eyes, which interested Dante.

"Ah you must be Seras. Integra's told me all about you." Morrison said as he shook her hand.

"Sir Integra's told me and Master Alucard about you and Dante. It's an honor to meet you." Seras happily replied. "Let's take the limo back to the manor and we'll fill you in more with the details."

Two hours later they arrived at Hellsing Manor, where a woman of 22 with a dark complexion and glasses was waiting by the steps with a smile on her face. Dante, Morrison, and Seras stepped out of the limo and was greeted by the woman.

"Morrison my old friend, it's been too long."

"Same here Integra." Morrison said as he and Integra gave each other a friendly hug.

"So this is the famous Devil Hunter Dante correct?" Integra asked.

"The one and only. I hear you guys have a vampire demon problem." Dante said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. It's been a real thorn at my side for the past week. Come inside and I'll tell you more." Integra answered as she escorted the four inside the manor all the way to her private chambers where her butler Walter was waiting.

"Last week was the first sighting of the vampire demons. It seems that the vampires have been causing more damage then they normally would, which is very unusual for vampires. The vampire demons are as they are, vampires and demons. While they have the standard powers of a vampire, they also have the powers of a demon as well, such as concealing themselves as normal humans and moving about in daylight. I recently had the lab work on a special drink that now lets Seras and Alucard move about in daylight to exterminate these vile creatures." Integra told her story.

"And now you want me to figure out why the vamps have demon powers right?" Dante asked.

"Correct. From what I've heard from Morrison, you're the best there is." Integra replied as she sat in her chair.

As Integra finished, Dante then sensed something and quickly drew his guns and turned around to point them at a man in a red Victorian charcoal suit with a red fedora hat and wire-framed red sunglasses, aiming his black pistol at Dante's head.

"So you must be the famous Devil Hunter am I right?" The man asked with a devilish grin.

"And you must be the famous Alucard right?" Dante asked.

The two put away their guns and then turned back to Integra.

"I want you three to be on your guard as you hunt down the vampire demons. These are nothing we've ever seen before. Good luck." Integra informed them. "May God and Her Majesty be with you. Amen."

"Amen." replied Seras and Alucard as Dante just stood there and picked his ears.

The three left the manor and hurried downtown to go after their target but little did they know, an eerie figure was watching them as he had a devilish grin on his face. The man then pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"How's everything on your end?" The man asked over his phone.

"Just fine. I have to say, this little town will be perfect for our new world!" Another man replied as he darkly chuckled.

"Excellent. I had contacted our leader awhile go and he's got everything set on his end. Shall we proceed with the plan?" The man asked his partner.

"I believe we shall. I want to see exactly the power a Soul Reaper has." The partner agreed.

"While I see if the Dark Knight's son is all that he is, our leader will prove that he is the stronger Saiyan than those others." The man said as he ended his call.

Once he stepped out of the shadows, you can see his silver hair was spiked up high and had piercing red eyes like Seras. He had on a punk outfit with gloves and holstered a .45 calibur next to his left pocket. He then began to casually walk after Seras, Dante, and Alucard with a sinister grin on his face. The man's name is Albert. We then are taken to Albert's partner's location where he sat in a tree watching a 17 year old man with spiky orange hair walk home from school with his three close friends. The man watching him had blazing red hair, had red eyes like Albert, had on a ragged t-shirt and ripped jeans along with an earring on his left ear. The man's name is Yuri. The two partners were prepared to give their opponents one hell of a fight as their leader, a man with spiky black hair, was hovering over a nearby city and watched as a man with spiky black hair was sparing with another man. The man watched the two fight with an hellish grin on his face. His eyes were also piercing red, but had on black and white Saiyan armor with a tail wrapped around the waist.

"Kakarot and Prince Vegeta, I can assure you me and my cohorts will have our time destroying you and take over this planet and I shall be it's ruler." The Saiyan said with an evil chuckle. "Two vampires, the Dark Knight's son, the Substitute Soul Reaper, and two of the last surviving Saiyans. I believe this will be the greatest fight I'll ever have."

Soon, a great battle between some of the Earth's great heroes will prepare to fight like they've never fought before, A Battle for Humanity.

End of Chapter 1


	2. A Devil, a Reaper, and a Saiyan

A Devil, a Reaper, and a Saiyan. The Dark Trio Attacks!

Things were quiet in Karakura Town since Sosuke Aizen was defeated. With his powers gone, Ichigo Kurosaki was now able to continue on with his life with his friends, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Since the mystery man came to his boss's place and was starting to ask questions about his father, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo had been feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

_Why did that guy want info on my dad? It doesn't make any sense._

Ichigo was waiting outside the school where Karin goes to and sees her and waves. Karin had her hair in a ponytail and had a small smile on her face.

"What's with the face?" Ichigo asked her.

"It's nothing. Just a rough day." Karin answered as the two began to walk back to their house. "I don't see why you have to walk me home every day."

"You know Dad, he's just worried about you going in middle school." Ichigo answered as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well Dad's just a nut as always."

"True."

As the two were walking they heard Orihime call out to them.

"Ichigo! Karin!"

Orihime was in her normal clothing and had a plastic bag in her hands. She hurried up to them but tripped and landed face first in front of Ichigo and Karin in the pavement.

"Oww..." She wined.

Ichigo gave a small chuckle and helped her up.

"You gotta be careful Orhime."

"Hehe, I guess so. So Karin, I hear you're in middle school now."

"Yep and today was just a pain so I'll be glad to head home, do my homework and play some Soccer later." Karin sighed.

"So Orihime, you cooking again?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to her bag.

"Actually I was running low on food so I had to run to the market." Orihime replied.

"Oh well how you come over tonight for dinner. Yuzu's cooking again." Ichigo requested.

"Of course! I'll just run this to my house and I'll come over at 6!" Orihime happily replied.

Just then Karin's eyes grew wide as she sensed something.

"Karin? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone's here..." Karin fearfully said softly.

And leaping out of a tree was Yuri as he drew his sword at the three.

"You're mine Ichigo Kurosaki!" He exclaimed.

"Orihime! Karin! Get out of here and find Uryu and Chad!" Ichigo demanded as the girls quickly hurried away as Ichigo managed to grab Yuri's sword and struggled to keep it from piercing him.

"Come on Ichigo, some me your Soul Reaper powers!" Yuri chuckled evilly.

"Hate to break it to you but I lost my powers, so why don't you just leave?" Ichigo informed him.

"I would but, my master wants me to scower ever corner of the Earth and find all of it's powerful fighters and see if they have what it takes to face him." Yuri told him.

"Well who is he?" Ichigo demanded again as he was still struggling to hold Yuri's sword back.

"Let's just say he thrist for a fight from powerful adversaries for a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Ichigo exclaimed, remembering the time he and his friends helped Goku and his friends fight against Aizen and Goku's enemies awhile back.

"Sounds like you've heard of them no?" Yuri asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah so what?"

Ichigo and Yuri quickly stepped back as Yuri readied his sword and Ichigo had his fists ready.

"Ichigo!" Uryu called out to him as he fired a Reishi arrow at Yuri as he quickly stepped back.

Chad and Orihime appeared with him as they were ready for battle.

"Aw how sweet, Ichigo's friends are here to help him fight." Yuri chuckled.

"God damn it will you just shut up?" Ichigo furiously demanded.

"Oh my, someone's getting upset." Yuri taunted him.

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo roared as his friends were surprised to see his powers return in a bright flash of light as his black kimono returned and his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, was in his hands.

"Well well, looks like your powers have returned. Now we can REALLY FIGHT!" Albert exclaimed as a dark aura surrounded him and fangs appeared on his teeth and his nails became claws. "Are you prepared to die Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Like hell I'll die! BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled as he activated his Bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Good! This is good! I haven't had a fight like this in over a millenia!" Albert laughed manically.

"A millenia? Are you a Soul Reaper too?" Chad asked.

"Oh no I'm no Soul Reaper, but you could say my kind has been used to walking about during the night, hunting for our prey." Yuri replied with an evil grin.

"Wait, you're a vampire?" Ichigo realized.

"Ding! We have a winner folks! Too bad you have to die now!"

Yuri charged at Ichigo with his silver sword in hand but was blocked by Zangetsu.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ichigo demanded.

"My name is Yuri and as I said, I'm here to serve my master so he can take over this pathetic planet!"

"Not if we stop you!" Orihime exclaimed as she let out a chant and a barrier shield encased Yuri.

"Interesting trick little girl, but it won't be enough to hold me!" Yuri said as he used his sword to slash the barrier.

"We might have a problem on our hands." Uryu informed the gang as he adjusted his glasses.

"Just let me handle this guy okay?" Ichigo told them.

"Be careful Ichigo." Chad said as the three stood by and watched as Ichigo and Yuri began to fight.

Meanwhile back in London, Seras, Alucard, and Dante were fighting the mysterious gunslinger Albert, who proved to be a tough fighter. Both Alucard and Albert proved to be both skilled gunmen as the two fired their bullets and dodged one another's.

"Is this all the great Alucard can do?" Albert taunted him.

"I usually play around before I kill my target." Alucard answered with a devilish grin.

Dante charged at Albert right behind him with Rebellion in hand, but Albert held it back with his foot.

"I have to say you're pretty good for a vampire demon." Dante said.

"How did you figure out I'm a vampire demon?" Albert curiously asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Well you got the same eyes and fangs as those two." Dante added.

Albert released Dante's sword and hopped back and fired six rounds from his .45 while Dante countered with six shots from his Ebony and Ivory as all the bullets hit each other and fell to the ground.

"This guy doesn't bloody know when to give up." Seras said, annoyed.

"Which shows you, Police Girl, that he is a strong vampire." Alucard informed her with an evil grin.

Just then the black haired Saiyan appeared right in the middle of Dante and Albert.

"Master!" Albert said in surprise.

"Why are you having trouble with this trash Albert?" The Saiyan asked as his arms were crossed and had smirk on his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you calling trash?" Seras exclaimed as she lunged forward to punch the Saiyan, but he grabbed her fist and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out.

He then tossed her in the air and proceeded to fire a ki blast at her. Luckily Dante jumped up high and slashed it before it hit Seras. After, he quickly grabbed Seras and landed on the ground and set her next to Alucard.

"Alright tough guy, who the hell to you think you are messing with a cutie like Seras?" Dante asked as he pointed his sword at the Saiyan.

"I, Son of Sparda, am the one who's going to take over this pathetic planet as its ruler. So if you want to get in my way then fine." The Saiyan smirked as he readied to fight.

"Alright then, let's rock!" Dante happily exclaimed as he charge foward as Seras regained concious.

She saw that the Saiyan easily grabbed Dante's sword and then kicked him in the gut. The Saiyan then grabbed Dante's face and knocked him in the ground and as he let go, he charged a point blank ki blast right at Dante until Alucard quickly appeared right in the Saiyan's face and pointed his gun at his foreheard.

"Now you'll fight me." Alucard said with a devil grin.

"Fine." The Saiyan replied as he kicked the gun out of Alucard's hands.

He then began to through punches and kicks, but Alucard managed to dodge them with ease.

"You may think you can avoid my attacks, but you're sadly mistaken!"

The Saiyan then held out his hands together in a similar fashion to Vegeta's Final Flash and red energy began flow into his hands. Alucard, Seras, and Dante were shocked to see this.

"DEATH WAVE ATTACK!"

The three were shocked to see this blast come at them. But Dante stepped infront of Alucard and Seras and held his sword infront of him like a shield and was able to keep the attack from killing them. When the attack dispersed, Dante panted heavily for he was exausted and collapsed on the ground. Seras was on her knees in fear while Alucard just stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Well looks like you get to live today. If you wish to fight us again, come seek out the men known as Kakarot and Vegeta." The Saiyan smirked as he and Albert dashed up into the sky and flew away leaving the Hellsing agents standing there with fear and confusion.

Dante groaned as he got up and held his head in pain.

"Okay, that guy is a real pain in my ass. You two okay?" Dante asked.

"We're fine, just surprised." Alucard said as he scratched his chin in interest and with a devilish smile.

"H-he's too powerful for us..." Seras said in fear. "Master, what do we do?"

"We'll do as he says and seek out the men called Kakarot and Vegeta. Let's inform Sir Integra of what's happened." Alucard told her as the three hurried back to the Hellsing Manor.

Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo and Yuri were still fighting as Ichigo's friends stood by as aid. Yuri and Ichigo matched each other's swords everytime.

"I have to say, you're keeping up real well Kurosaki." Yuri said.

"Same for you, but I'm done wasting time with you!" Ichigo said back as he readied his special skill. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

And with one swing of Zangetsu, a mighty blast shot out of his blade when Albert suddenly appeared just in time to destroy it with his gun.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Saiyan appeared in front of Ichigo with an evil grin, while Ichigo stood there in horror.

"You're a..."

"Die Soul Reaper."

The Saiyan fired a ki blast point blank at his chest as Ichigo was knocked into the wall of a nearby building and passed out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime, Chad, and Uryu exclaimed as they hurried to their friend.

Chad pulled Ichigo out of the wall and set him on the ground as Orihime used her healing powers to restore him back.

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Uryu asked him.

"Yes I am and with my partners Albert and Yuri, I will destroy all you fools and become this planet's ruler."

"Well guess what: As long as I still breathe," Ichigo told him as he got back on his feet, "I won't let you!"

Ichigo reactivated his Bankai and charged at the three head on until Dante suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What're you doing? Move!" Ichigo demanded.

"Sorry kid but I'm not gonna let you throw your life away for this loser." Dante told him.

"Well, the Son of Sparda. I'm surprised you found us so quickly." The Saiyan gave a sinister laugh. "Dante and Ichigo Kurosaki. Seek out Kakarot and Vegeta if you want to defeat us. Farewell."

The three flew off again into the sky.

"Who were they?" Orihime asked.

"A big problem." Seras said as she and Alucard stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ichigo asked as he and Dante were back on the ground and by the gang.

Dante, Seras, and Alucard introduced themselves and told the four what was going on.

"So this Saiyan has something against Goku and Vegeta it seems." Uryu realized as he adjusted his glasses.

"We need to head to West City fast!" Orihime announced.

"The quickest way would be the Senkaimon but..." Ichigo said as he realized they couldn't get help from the Soul Society anymore.

"You can use it only if you say please." Kisuke said as some old faces were standing with him as they approached them from the direction the Saiyan flew away.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime all knew who were at Kisuke's side. They were none other than Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Guys you're here!" Ichigo said.

"And it seems you've got your powers back." Rukia said back. "I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Same here." Renji said with a smile.

"Kisuke, why are they here?" Uryu asked.

"Yamamoto informed us that three unusual beings were attacking Karakura Town and he had us come to Kisuke to help us find out what." Toshiro answered him.

"Well those guys are vampire demons but one is mostly Saiyan and that guy is their leader." Dante told them.

"A Saiyan?" Rangiku said in surprise.

"Yep and it turns out he wants to kill us and take over the Earth." Dante added.

"He wants us to go find Goku and Vegeta. Sounds like he's got something against them." Ichigo also said.

"Well let's use the Senkaimon and hurry to West City." Toshiro said as the Senkaimon appeared before them.

Seras was amazed by this as she began to poke and touch the gate.

"Is this safe?" Seras asked the Soul Reapers.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm Renji by the way."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Toshiro Hitsuguya."

"Ikkaku Madarame."

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"And I am Kisuke Urahara at your service. Now let's head to West City."

"Name's Dante."

"I'm Seras Victoria."

"Alucard."

"Now that we've been introduced with one another, we seriously need to hurry." Ichigo said as they all quickly through the gate to West City.

At West City, we see Goku and his family enjoy a day with Vegeta's family for a quiet picnic at the park. The now teenage Goten and Trunks were playing with 5 year old Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Hercule and Buu also joined the picnic for some quiet from the city.

"I have to say since Majin Buu's been destroyed, everything's just has been how it should be: peace and quiet." The now 30 year old Gohan said as he layed on the grass with his dad.

Gohan was now wearing glasses (probably from too much reading) and had his old clothes he had when he fought Super Buu.

"Yeah but it's boring!" complained his father Goku. "I wish I could fight someone!"

Just then the gang could see smoke off in the distance in the city.

"Looks like your wish has been granted Kakarot." Vegeta teased.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks knew something was wrong and were ready to head out.

"Hercule, you and Buu stay here and watch over the girls and we'll handle it." Goku said.

"Sure but be careful okay?" Hercule informed him.

"Mom, Dad and I will be back so watch over Bulla okay?" Trunks asked.

"Of course but come back safely okay?" Bulma replied.

"You too boys!" Chi-Chi told Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

"Got it." The three answered.

And so, the five dashed off into the city where they found people running in fear as Albert and Yuri were floating above the city taunting the people below.

"That's right! Run pathetic humans! Run and cry for mercy!" Yuri laughed manically.

"Nothing will stop us from world domination!" Albert laughed evilly.

"Not if we're here to stop you." Vegeta told them as the two turned to see the Saiyans staring at them.

"Ah if it isn't Prince Vegeta." The Saiyan said as he chuckled evilly.

The five turned to see the black haired Saiyan stare at them with an evil grin. Vegeta was horrified to see this Saiyan.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta?" came Gohan.

"Who is he?" Goku asked. "He's definitely a Saiyan but who?"

"What's wrong? Are you scared...brother?" The Saiyan smirked.

"BROTHER?" Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks exclaimed.

"But I thought Uncle Tarble was your only brother." Trunks informed him.

"I had an older brother a very long time ago. He became too ruthless and bloodthirsty for a Saiyan warrior. My father ordered him to exile because of how dangerous he was to our people." Vegeta told the four.

"And what's his name?" Goten asked.

"My name, foolish boy, is Artemis and I'm here to kill you all and be the ruler of this planet!" He laughed evilly.

"That's what you think!" Goku exclaimed as he and the others turned Super Saiyan.

"Ah. It seems you have achieved the transformation. This will be a good fight." Artemis chuckled with an evil grin.

"Gohan, you and the boys take care of Artemis's henchmen while we handle him." Goku told his son.

"Got it Dad." Gohan replied and led Goten and Trunks into the battle against Albert and Yuri.

"You ready to die little brother?" Artemis smirked.

"The only one dying brother, is you." Vegeta smirked back.

"We'll see! Come!"

And so Vegeta and Goku charged at Artemis which begins one of their greatest battles ever to come.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Battle of the Royal Family!

Battle of the Royal Family! The Demonic Saiyan Artemis.

**=Goku's Point of View=**

Well it looks like we have to fight Vegeta's brother if we're going to protect the Earth. As the boys were fighting Yuri and Albert, Vegeta and I had to fight Artemis. As we were fighting, Artemis was easily dodging our attacks.

"Come now Vegeta, is that all you can do as a Super Saiyan?" Artemis taunted him.

"Hmph. Your words mean nothing to me. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race and that is why Father banished you from our planet." Vegeta said back as we were still fighting.

"What do you hope to accomplish from taking over the Earth Artemis?" I quickly asked him.

"If you must know Kakarot, it's because I can be the better ruler than Father ever was. Taking you all out will be my first decree as the ruler of Planet Artemis!"

"You'll be a ruler of nothing once we're finished with you! Kakarot I think it's best if we use Fusion." Vegeta told me.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes now hurry!"

So now Vegeta and I did the dance just right as we yelled, "FU-SION HA!", and we became Super Gogeta right in front of Artemis.

"So Artemis, what do you think?" We asked with our voice united together due to the Fusion. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am the one who will destroy you. I am Gogeta."

"Gogeta huh. I have to say this will be a fight I've never had in years." Artemis smirked.

"Then let's go!"

**=Gohan's POV=**

"Then let's go!" I hear Dad and Vegeta as they fight Artemis as Gogeta.

"Hey Trunks check it out! Our dads fused! We should do the same right?" Goten suggested.

"Sure I'm game. Gohan, hold them off for a sec okay?" Trunks asked me.

"Alright. Make it quick. Okay boys, for a little bit you two will fight only me."

"Two on one huh? Sounds like a wonderful little slaughter eh Albert?" Yuri told him.

"Indeed Yuri." Albert replied with an evil grin.

Albert readied his gun and Yuri his sword, ready to take me down.

"If you and Artemis leave now, we'll spare your lives." I told them.

"Leave now? This world is just to wonderful to just leave how it is. We want to make it our own!" Albert laughed evilly.

"Well then, I guess I won't be sorry once you're both dead. HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!"

With a quick cry of power, I transformed into Super Saiyan 2, a power I haven't used since the Cell Games and battling against Majin Buu.

"Don't expect any mercy from me." I coldly told them.

"FU-SION HA!" I heard Goten and Trunks as they fused and became Gotenks.

"Here I am baby! The Grim Reaper of Justice! Super Gotenks!" I heard him again as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

"Guess now it's two on two, a fair fight." I told Albert and Yuri.

"It doesn't matter, for soon all of you will DIE!" Yuri exclaimed as his eyes turned crimson and he had claws on his hands and sharp fangs on his teeth.

"Just what the hell are they?" Gotenks asked, annoyed.

"We are creatures of the night and residents of hell. Vampire Demons you could say." Yuri gave a manical grin as he answered Gotenks.

"Vampire Demons? So what. As long as you two aren't around to harm anyone it doesn't matter." I said.

Just as Yuri charged at me, a blue arrow managed to hit him.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his left arm where the arrow hit.

"Need some help Gohan?"

I recognized the voice and it was Uryu Ishida, Ichigo's friend. Gotenks and I then saw Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and the rest of the Soul Reapers that helped us out before and with them was a two men in red coats. One had a long sword with short silver hair while the other wore a fedora hat and had glasses on. The two had a woman in a blue police uniform with them and a man with a straw hat and wore a green kimono.

"Ah so you're Gohan! Ichigo and the others told me about you guys. Name's Kisuke Urahara at your service!" He shouted to me.

"These guys giving you trouble?" Ichigo gave a sly smirk.

"We had them handled until you guys showed up." Gotenks modestly replied. "In case you don't know, I'm Gotenks, Goten and Trunks fused together."

"So that's the Fusion Goku told us about." Rukia said to herself, remembering how we told her and Ichigo about our battles we had.

"So this guy's Gohan huh. Looks like a strong fighter all right." The silver haired man said.

From the sound of things, Ichigo and his friends must have told those three about us.

"Here's the plan: Police Girl, you take Rangiku, Renji, and Chad and deal with Albert. Ichigo, Uryu, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kiskue can fight Yuri while Dante and I go after a certain man named Artemis." The man wearing the fedora hat said as he had a devilsh grin that sort of creeped me out a bit.

The blond haired girl look annoyed when the man called her 'Police Girl'.

"My name Master, is Seras Victora. NOT Police Girl." She said, with her arms crossed, cheeks puffed and annoyed.

"Sounds like a good plan. Payback time Yuri!" Ichigo exclaimed as he drew his Zangetsu.

The gang down below had split up and went after their targets.

"Gotenks, I'll help handle Yuri while you deal with Albert."

"No problem Gohan!" He answered with a modest grin.

**=Ichigo's POV=**

I lead my team of Uryu, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Hat and Clogs against Yuri to help out Gohan while Seras's team had Albert and Dante and Alucard went after Artemis. Ikkaku and Yumichika led a direct assault on Yuri as the two charged and began to slash at him but Yuri managed to deflect them with his sword.

"You ready to die Kurosaki?" Yuri asked me.

My respone was,

"You kill me? As if. I've heard that from a lot of other guys and I'm still alive. You might want to have a better choice of words."

Yuri got a little annoyed by my comment so he then started to channel his energy into his sword.

"Now Soul Reapers, witness the awesome might OF A VAMPIRE DEMON!" Yuri exclaimed as he laughed manically.

Suddenly he started changing as his sword shined crimson. His hair shot up high like crazy as he began to have razor sharp claws on his hands and sprotted a black wing on the left side of his back.

"Looks like this might take a while." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

Man that annoys me every time he does it.

"You ready Ichigo?" Gohan asked me.

"Let's do this!" I answered.

Yuri lunged at us with great velocity but luckily Toshiro-

Toshiro: Captian Hitsugaya!

Will you relax about that? Geez... ANYWAY, Toshiro used Hyorinmaru to encase him in ice but it didn't last long as Yuri used his sword to break the ice.

"That tickled." Yuri chuckled evilly.

"How-"

Toshiro then got his chest slashed horizontally instantly as Yuri gave a demonic smirk.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he rushed to his aid but was stopped by Yuri. "Out of my way asshole!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Yuri darkly taunted him.

"BANKAI!"

Ikkaku activated his Bankai as he now wielded his Ryumon Hozukimaru. With one large blade behind his back and holding two in his hands, Ikkaku then began to slash at Yuri with all his might and ended with a kick to the face. Unfortunately, this pissed the guy off.

"Damn you!"

Yuri then double slashed Ikakku vertically and laughed as Ikkaku fell to the ground as he lost consciousness.

"Is this all that the Soul Society as to offer me? I expected more of a fight than this!" Yuri laughed manically.

"You'll pay for that!" I heard Gohan exclaim.

Gohan charged onward and unleashed his Soaring Dragon Strike technique and finished with a roundhouse kick to Yuri's face.

"Now!" He then exclaimed.

That was my cue to help Gohan as he charged his Super Masenko and I readied the Getsuga Tensho.

"MASENKO HA!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Together we unleashed our combined attack and managed to defeat Yuri for good as we watched him cry in agony and fade away, leaving a black smoke behind.

"Hey Toshiro! Ikkaku! You guys still alive?" I called out to them.

"We're fine we just need to rest our wounds!" Toshiro answered.

"Two Senzus on the house!" Gohan said as he pulled out the bag with the Senzu Beans and took two out and tossed it to them as they ate it and regained their strength.

"Man did that hit the spot!" Ikkaku happily exclaimed.

"Now let's help the others with Albert!" Uryu announced.

"Right!" Gohan, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and I replied.

**=Renji's POV=**

At the corner of my eye I managed to see Gohan and the others coming to aid us with Albert. Like that Yuri guy, Albert transformed but his was different as he had red streaks in his silver hair and had two black wings instead of one. We were handling ourselves well against him until Gotenks's Fusion wore off. Apparently it lasts for only half an hour or if too much energy is used, which of course Gotenks did do.

Goten: Hey we were trying to finish the fight faster!

If you two knew using too much energy would end it faster then WHY in the first place?

Trunks: It was Goten's fault. *points finger*

Goten: Nuh-uh!

Trunks: Yeah-uh!

Me: GUYS! I gave you the option to tell the chapter in your guys' POV. Now behave or I will kick your asses! Got it?

T&G: Sorry

Me: Continue Renji.

Thank you Bobby. Anyway since the Fusion wore off they had to go Super Saiyan to make up for it. But let me tell you Albert's bullets sting like hell! It feels like getting stabbed by a butcher knife and a pitchfork at the same time! But that's not important. What IS important is how we fought against the guy. I activated my Bankai as I was now wielding Hihio Zabimaru as Urahura activated the Shikai of his Benihime.

"You ready for this Renji?" Kisuke asked me.

"As always." I replied.

Kisuke charged first as he unleashed a triple spinning slash at Albert while he quickly disappeared as Zabimaru fired a red reishi cannon from its mouth. The smoke cleared and half of his clothing was gone.

"I'm impressed. Guess I've underestimated you all." Albert complimented us.

"You're not bad yourself." Rukia responded.

"I suggest we stop talking and continue kicking his ass!" Goten exclaimed as he charge forward.

"Goten wait!" I head Gohan call for him but it was too late.

Albert grabbed Goten by the throat and impaled him with his hand.

"GOTEN!" We exclaimed.

Albert then released his hand from Goten's wound and, adding insult to injury, roundhouse kicked him to the ground as he reverted out of Super Saiyan.

"You bastard! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Gohan roared with anger as he charged at Albert, unknowningly dropping the bag of Senzu Beans.

"The Senzus! I'll go get them!"

I quickly dashed after the bag and landed next to Goten.

"Stay with me kid and eat this." I said as I lifted Goten's head so he could eat it.

I put the bean in his mouth and watched as he ate it and his impalement wound was gone and was quickly back on his feet.

"Man does that hit the spot. Guess I got too cocky. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Let's hurry back to the fight." I told him as we dashed back up to see Gohan continuing to pumble Albert.

Albert then managed to grab one of Gohan's fists and tried to punch him as Gohan grabbed his fist as now the two were in a grab struggle.

"Such strength in you for a Saiyan. I'm impressed with you the most." Albert said to him.

"Gee thanks." Gohan sarcastically replied as he kicked Albert's face. "Finish it guys!"

"Got it!" We replied.

Uryu fired kido arrows as Captain Hitsugaya fired ice shards from Hyorinmaru. Rangiku, Yumichika and Rukia then each slashed Albert one at a time as Chad charged in with a painful punch to his stomach and making Albert cough up blood.

This was the cue to finish him quickly as me, Ichigo, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan charged up to launch our combined attack.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MASENKO!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!

With our five attacks combined, we managed to finally defeat Albert as he roared in pain from our attack. He changed back to normal and stayed in the air to give us one last warning.

"Just because you defeated both Yuri and me doesn't mean you'll win against Lord Artemis. Beware fools." Albert laughed manically as he faded away for good.

"Now for Artemis." Seras told us.

"Time to help Dad and Vegeta." Gohan added.

"Let's go!" Orihime said as we hurried to aid Gogeta.

**=Vegeta's POV=**

Goddamn it! The Fusion wore off and we're kicking our asses kicked! Luckily Gohan and the others had already finished with Artemis's goons and now aiding us.

"Need a hand Father?" Trunks asked me.

"Definately." I answered.

"What now Vegeta? The Fusion wore off and we can't use it again." Kakarot asked.

"The plan is to NOT die."

"Good plan." Dante said.

Uryu then fired his kido arrows at Artemis but deflected them without a sweat.

"I'm getting tired of this. Now witness the TRUE power of a Super Saiyan!"

"WHAT?"

And just as he said, Artemis transformed into a Super Saiyan. His silver hair turned white and had crimson eyes and his Saiyan tail was shown as it came off his waist.

"So he's a Super Saiyan. Big whoop. He's ass is still gonna get kicked!" Dante exclaimed as he charged at my brother.

But Artemis kicked Dante in the stomach and knocked him to the ground and went after him as did we.

"Is this all the Dark Knight's son can do? If so I'm really disappointed." Artemis said as he was about to fire a blast at Dante but Seras managed to get him in a Full Nelson.

"Hurry! Attack him!" She exclaimed.

"Destructo Disk!"

Kakarot fired a thin energy disk from his hand and it flew after Artemis. Seras luckily released him from the Nelson as she slid to the right as Artemis turned around to see the disk come after him and it decapitated him as his head and body fell to the ground.

"Okay I think I'm getting sick now." Goten said as he gagged trying not to throw up.

"He's dead now. No more trouble from him." Ichigo announced.

Just then his body jumped right up to its feet.

"What the? How is he still alive?" I exclaimed.

"Simple: I am a creature of the night and a creature of hell and a Saiyan warrior." Artemis said as his head reappeared on his neck through some sort of black smoke or whatever.

"How the hell did he get his head back?" Renji exclaimed.

"Well well, it looks like he can use the same black magic I can. How interesting." I noticed Alucard give a demonic smile.

"Of course I can Alucard because I am just like you, a prowler of the night." Artemis chuckled evilly.

"No you are not. You got your powers from the two we killed. You will never be a vampire. Just trash." Alucard told him as he pointed his pistol at him.

"Never be one will I?" Artemis said as he showed an evil grin.

"What's he planning?" Toshiro wondered.

**=Chad's POV=**

What came next was unexpected and horrifing. Artemis had his sights on Orihime, dashed at her and bit her neck.

"ORIHIME!" We heard Ichigo scream as he charged at Artemis with Zangetsu. "LET HER GO!"

Artemis then finished biting her neck, letting her fall to the ground, and fired a Super Mouth Cannon at Ichigo, but I managed to stop it with my Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.

"Nice save Chad."

"No problem Ichigo. Now what about Orihime?"

"Arise my slave." Artemis then said.

We saw Orihime slowly get back on her feet with her back at us. She slowly then turned around and revealed to us an evil look as she now had fangs.

"What is your wish my master?"

"I want you to kill them and drink them dry." Artemis commanded.

"As you wish!" Orihime answered as she charged at us.

We couldn't believe our eyes. Artemis had turned Orihime into a vampire. Ichigo was the only one who was mad than scared.

"You..you...YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo roared as he placed his hand over his face and his Hollow mask was now on.

Ichigo blocked Orihime from getting at him with his sword.

"Don't deny me my thrist!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You don't scare me." Ichigo said to her. "Guys! I'll handle Orihime so go after Artemis! He has to pay!"

"Let's rock!" Dante happily exclaimed.

"I will enjoy killing him." Alucard added.

"Let me get a shot in first okay Master?" Seras told him as she was prone and was ready to fire her rifle.

"No more holding back!" Vegeta announced as he changed to Super Saiyan 2 along with Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku.

"COME AND KILL ME IF YOU CAN WEAKLINGS!" Artemis laughed manically.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Final Battle

The Final Battle, Heroes Unite To Finish It!

Ichigo was fending off against Orihime, who had been turned into a vampire by Artemis so the others were fighting him. Seras and Uryu were launching long ranged attacks from their cannon gun and Reishi Bow. Goten and Trunks fused again to Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks while Goku and Vegeta decided to only go fight as Super Saiyans as the others fought the way they wanted to.

"Why don't you just give up brother? If you do, I might spare you and your friends' lives once I'm ruler of this planet?" Super Saiyan Artemis said to his younger brother.

"There's no way I'll give up! A true Saiyan fights until his last breath!" Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well if that's how you want it then so be it." Artemis chuckled evilly.

He charged towards Vegeta and grabbed his face and slammed him into a nearby building. Vegeta was stuck in the building so Artemis decided to repeatedly punch and kick him. Once he was done, Artemis moved back and then proceeded to unleash his Death Wave Attack on Vegeta.

"Goodbye brother." Artemis said to him.

Just as he was about to unleash his attack, Trunks came at Artemis from his left and knocked him into the ground.

"Renji! Now!" Trunks called out.

"Got it!" Renji answered. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Renji had Zabimaru fire the red reishi cannon from his mouth as it was now coming towards Artemis.

"I don't think so! Death Wave Attack!" Artemis exclaimed as he fired his signature attack.

Both the Death Wave Attack and Hikotsu Taiho was now caught in a clash as Artemis and Renji were struggling with all their might to keep their attack up.

"Come to my aid now!" Artemis called for Orihime as she was still fighting Ichigo.

She quickly turned her head and saw her master in need.

"Master! Hang on!" She called to Artemis as she ran to help.

But Seras stood in her way.

"Just where to you think you're going?" Seras smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't interfere half-ling!" Orihime hissed.

"You're one too you know." Seras taunted her.

"That's it!"

Orihime leaped at Seras but Seras quickly dodged and kicked her in the air. Seras lept up high and began to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches as Orihime was falling to the ground. Seras finished the strikes with one good punch to Orihime's face as she slammed into the ground hard while Seras landed on her feet.

"Sorry Orihime but it had to be done." Seras sighed.

"She's not dead is she?" Ichigo asked Seras as his Hollow mask was still on.

"No. I didn't use all of my strength so she'll live." Seras told him.

Just then Orihime slowly crepted up from the crater as she started to change.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"How the?" Seras also exclaimed in fear.

Soon a black wing started to grow from Orihime's back as her eyes got a black outline and her claws became longer and much sharper. Her hair began to spike up a little and her fangs grew a little as well. Her clothes changed as well as they became similar to Nel's when she regained her adult form but Orihime's was red clothing.

"I won't die as long as my Master needs me!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Damn it! We gotta kill Artemis to turn her back to normal!" Ichigo exclaimed furiously.

"Then let me handle her and go after him." Seras informed him.

Ichigo nodded and went to help the others while Seras was alone to fight Orihime.

"Come on bitch. Bring it on!" Seras said as a smirk appeared on her face.

Back at Artemis's location, Artemis had won the clash with Renji and knocked him out but Vegeta and Goku charged at him as they both unleashed barrages of punches on him as Dante charged at Artemis from behind and Million Stabbed him and knocked him in the air with Rebellion like it was a bat.

"I'm finishing you off now!" Dante exclaimed as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting Artemis, keeping him in the air.

"Now's our chance!" Goten said to Trunks.

"Got it!"

Trunks and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan and both charged up for a Double Kamehameha.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten and Trunks yelled as they launched their attack on Artemis as Dante finished firing.

Artemis saw the Kamehameha and used his hands to block it until he finally kicked it in the air.

"Oh please, you'll have to do better than that." Artemis coldly taunted the boys.

"Then how about this?" Ichigo exclaimed as he came charging in towards Artemis. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo launched his Getsuga Tensho as it turned black when it was fired from Zangetsu. It caught Artemis by surprise as he took the hit from the attack.

"GAH! DAMN YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU ALL WILL DIE NOW!" Artemis roared in rage as he transformed into a very familiar form to the Super Saiyans.

"WHAT?" The Soul Reapers exclaimed.

"H-he's a Legendary Super Saiyan too?" Vegeta exclaimed in horror.

"Hahahaha! That's right little brother, I have become a Legendary Super Saiyan! Nothing will stop me from taking over this planet!" Artemis laughed manically as everyone saw that Artemis looked similar to Broly when he achieved the transformation but Artemis's pupils were visible.

"We're still gonna stop you no matter what form you take. You're still just a demon who should be sent to Hell where demons truly belong!" Dante exclaimed as he activated his Devil Trigger and soon took his Demon Form and held Force Edge, his father's old sword, along with his own Rebellion.

"No more holding back! We end this now!" Gohan exclaimed as he powered up back to Super Saiyan 2 while Goten and Trunks fused and transformed into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

Back at Seras's location, Orihime's transformation gave her the upper hand as she was beating Seras down hard. Seras's clothing was covered in blood and torn.

"What's wrong? Done already?" Orihime taunted Seras.

Seras spat out some blood and then said,

"Like hell I am!"

Seras charged as she was about to punch Orihime, but she grabbed Seras by her throat and soon was choking her.

"You're not a challenge to me and my Master. I'll kill you and let him drink your blood." Orihime laughed evilly as she was still choking Seras.

Seras was struggling to break free and gasped for air. As she was struggling, her eyes turned from blue to crimson and her fangs started getting sharper and soon had a demonic smile on her face. She used her claws and slashed Orihime as blood gushed from her chest.

"Now, what was it you were saying about killing me?" Seras chuckled evilly.

"You. YOU BITCH!" Orihime yelled as she charged at Seras but Seras grabbed Orihime and slammed her into the ground and then placed her foot on her head and was beginning to crush her skull.

"I hope you have fun in Hell." Seras darkly said as she was about to crush Orihime's skull when Alucard appeared in front of her. "Master?"

"Police Girl, she is not one to kill. We are only trying to free her from Artemis. If there is someone you want to kill, then go after Vegeta's brother." Alucard informed her as he had a demonic smile on his face.

"Why not?" Seras replied as she charged after Artemis, still having the demonic smile on her face.

Artemis's power was proving too much for our heroes as now Goku, Vegeta, Dante, Ichigo, and Alucard, and Seras were left to fight him as the others stayed by Orihime, who had become unconcious when Seras slammed her into the ground earlier.

"So if Artemis is killed, then Orihime will return to normal?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah she should. Dad and them will take him down." Gohan replied.

"Let's hope Ichigo doesn't get himself killed." Renji chuckled.

_Good luck you guys. You'll need it._ Rukia thought to herself.

Artemis's body seemed like steel as the others could barely do any damage to him. Even Dante's demon powers couldn't help.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Vegeta told the others.

"Yes, it seems Artemis's body has become hard as a rock." Alucard said.

"The only way for us to win is if we join our attacks together." Ichigo announced.

"I like the sound of that. HIYA!" Goku exclaimed as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3 as Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan 2. "Fight me Artemis, if you're ready to die."

"LET'S END THIS NOW!" Ichigo roared as he put his Hollow mask back on.

"This will be fun." Alucard said as he and Seras had devilish smiles on their faces.

"This is the best party I've ever been to! LET'S ROCK!" Dante happily exclaimed as his voice had a second, demonic low voice due to his Demon Form.

The six rushed at Artemis, ready to finish the battle.

"All at once? This is great! I can kill you all at once!" Artemis laughed manically as he charged at the six.

However, Seras and Alucard both punched Artemis in the stomach, forcing him to cough up blood as Dante appeared behind him, grabbed his head and tossed his body into another nearby building where the three pulled out their guns and fired at him until Artemis rushed out from the rubble and knocked the three into the ground and forced Dante to revert back to normal and Seras to come out of her Bloodlust.

"Guess it's up to them now." Seras said as she sat on the ground.

"Vegeta! Kakarot! Kurosaki! Where are you? Show yourselves!" Artemis furiously demanded.

"Right over here!" Ichigo answered.

Artemis turned around and saw Ichigo, Vegeta, and Goku charging up to launch their ultimate attacks. He then began laughing.

"You think combining your attacks will be enough to stop me? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Artemis yelled as he prepared his ultimate attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"ULTIMATE DEATH WAVE ATTACK!"

Together Goku, Vegeta, and Ichigo launched their Final Getsuga Kamehameha and collided with Artemis's Ultimate Death Wave Attack in an epic clash of power. Everyone watched in awe as their friends were unleashing every ounce of their power to save the Earth from Artemis.

"Come one Vegeta focus! You can do it Ichigo!" Goku began to motivate his friends. "We're not gonna let him get away with what he's done right?"

"Of course I won't Kakarot! I am Prince Vegeta of Saiyan race!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"For what he's done to Orihime, I will NEVER let him escape alive!" Vizord Ichigo angerly answered Goku.

"TIME TO DIE!" Artemis yelled as he laughed manically as he unleashed more of his power into his attack.

Just then Orihime impaled Artemis's chest with her hand as she was panting due to her battle with Seras.

"Ichigo, finish it and free me from this form." Orihime softly said to him as she passed out as she slowly floated to the ground.

Seeing this, Ichigo then charged up Zangetsu for one last strike.

"ULTIMATE GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared as he launched his new attack, the Ultimate Getsuga Tensho.

"NOW VEGETA!" Goku screamed as he and Vegeta unleashed all of their power and caused the Final Getsuga Kamehameha to destroy Artemis's Ultimate Death Wave Attack and soon it engulfed Artemis.

"I CANNOT DIE! I. AM. IMMORTAL!" Artemis screamed in pain as he was destroyed.

Artemis was no more, he had finally been defeated. Goku, Vegeta, and Ichigo landed back on the ground and reverted back to normal and let out grand sighs of relief.

"I-Ichigo?" Orihime softly called him.

Ichigo heard her and quickly rushed to her to see if she turned back to normal. And indeed she was for Orihime was back in her normal clothing before Artemis bit her. Orihime sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow my head hurts!" Orihime wined as Ichigo laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Thank you for saving me. Again. Hehe."

"Looks like your girlfriend's back to normal kid." Dante chuckled as he and the others approached Ichigo.

"I'm not a kid and she's just my friend!" Ichigo exclaimed in embarresment while the gang laughed.

"Guess it's time for us to return back to London." Seras announced as Alucard summoned a black portal from them to go through.

"You guys fight pretty well. Maybe next time we meet we'll fight each other." Dante said as he walked to the portal.

"Same here." Goku said as the gang waved goodbye to the Hellsing Agents and the Devil Hunter as they stepped through the portal as it disappeared.

"Thanks for the help again you guys. Looks like we owe you big time." Gohan said to the Soul Reapers as the Senkaimon appeared.

"Happy to help. Take care okay?" Ichigo said as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Ichigo! Next time you visit let's have a one on one match okay?" Goku quickly called out to him.

"Gotcha! Let's go home guys." Ichigo replied as he and his friends stepped through the Senkaimon as it closed behind them.

"Oh man that battle was awesome! You guys okay?" Goku asked Goten and Trunks.

"Yeah. Should we head back before the girls get mad at us?" Trunks asked.

"Good idea. Videl and Mom will kill us if we don't hurry back." Gohan added as the five Saiyans flew back to the park, where they continued their picnic as a token of saving the Earth from Vegeta's brother.

The End


End file.
